lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Gothic Theatre
The Gothic Theater is a former movie theater turned music venue in Colorado. It was built in the 1920s but later revitalized in 1998. Since the theater re-opened in 1998, it has held an abundance of events, ranging from local concerts to private events and film showcases. The theater is located on 3263 South Broadway in the city of Englewood, Colorado, Colorado.http://www.mustseedenver.com/attractions/gothic-theatre.html History The Gothic Theater was created in the 1920s. Currently it is used as a concert venue; however, when it first opened it was used as a movie theater. It was the first location in Denver to show talkies.http://www.gothictheatre.com/venue/detail/gothic-theatre The theater quickly became a popular entertainment destination among local society. The Gothic’s distinguished art decoration and architecture also provided a scene of interest to many people. The rounded walls and recessed inlets are still present today, providing a historical touch. In the 1940s, the Gothic experienced a change of ownership. As a result, the exterior was changed to conform to modern times. As time passed the Gothic had many different owners, each struggling to gain success with the theater. Eventually the place was shut down. Restoration In 1988, two friends, both of whom had a passion for music, restored the Gothic, surpassing its original design and entering the venue to the ranks of the most renowned theaters in Colorado.http://www.westword.com/locations/gothic-theatre-11720/ They bought the building out of bankruptcy, ultimately saving it from demolition. Deciding to keep the historical interior, they rebuilt the theater from the foundation to the roof. Additionally, they hired designers and artists to help remodel certain aspects that fit into their vision. Now the theater has a fresh paint scheme, newly made wrap-around balcony, and a renovated marquee. People who have attended the theater have claimed that the Gothic is “probably the best local music venue in terms of light, size and sound.” Another reviewed that it is “a relatively intimate concert venue.” Notable Shows The Gothic has hosted many distinguished shows since its opening. Local bands as well as nationally recognized bands have showcased their talent. In addition to bands, The Gothic also showcases screenings of different films such as the Teton Gravity Research Ski/Snowboard Movie Premiere of The Tangerine Dream and The 48 Hour Film Project. Comedy tours like that of Michael Ian Black have also played at The Gothic. As a small local venue, The Gothic also consistently is home to local battle of the bands shows.http://www.gothictheatre.com/calendar/view/2010/10#27 Production Information The Gothic is located on Denver’s historic South Broadway Street, and has a capacity of just less than 1000. It offers a full bar, a standing room only section as well as a seated section. All tickets, however, are sold as general admission.http://www.gothictheatre.com/pages/production-information Included in the theater is a 20-foot retractable movie screen with a projector. The stage is 25 feet by 18 feet, with 19 feet of space from the stage to the lighting truss. Despite liquor being banned at all ages concerts in the city of Denver, The Gothic can still sell alcohol at all of their shows due to their Englewood location. References External links * www.48hourfilm.com/denver * www.tetongravity.com * www.gothictheatre.com Category:Venues LTJ have played Category:Links to Wikipedia